Nova
Nova is a new fighter confirmed for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Story Richard Rider was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate, Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whomever he found will take up his cause and prove worthy of the powers he had given. Rider gained great strength, invulnerability, the power to fly, and a uniform with a sealed life support system, but little instruction on how to use these new powers. Still, he took up the life of a superhero, fighting costumed villains in New York and gradually learning how to use his new powers. After a brief career as "Nova, the Human Rocket," he was called into space to serve in the protection of the recently reconstructed planet Xandar, the same world where his great powers originated. Eventually tiring of a life of constant intergalactic war and hoping to rejoin his high school friends, the boy requested to return home to Earth. When he was told he had to relinquish his powers in order to do so, Rider agreed. For a time, Rider lived a relatively normal life, flipping burgers, and barely making ends meet due to his disrupted education. He spent his time trying to pick up the pieces of the life he had left behind, all the while wishing he could find a way to regain the powers he lost. Unknown to him, during this period, the planet Xandar was destroyed again in an attack by the space pirate Nebula. Nova has superhuman strenth, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, a regenerative healing factor, the ability to fly and generate energy, and can access data through the Xandrian Worldmind. Gameplay Special Moves *'Nova Slam:' Nova performs and overhead punch toward the ground, also hits OTG. *'Gravametric Pulse:' Nova releases a short range blast of energy from his fists. The heavy version of this attack is a shield that remains onscreen and stop projectiles. These moves feed on Nova's red health for greater range and damage on his energy blasts, or to create a bigger and stronger shield. *'Centurion Rush: '''Nova performs an attack based upon the button pressed. The light version is a low sliding kick that can hit off the ground. The medium version has nova jump into the air and perform a divekick at a 45 degree angle. The heavy version has Nova rush forward covered in flames, then launch the opponent into the air with an uppercut. *'Nova Strike:' Nova rushes forward with a flaming punch. The medium version causes a wallbounce, and the heavy version causes a crumple state. All versions are executable in the air. *'Energy Javelin:' Nova throws a projectiles into the air, which tracks the opponent's position after thrown. If you hit a opponent who is in the air it will cause a ground bouce Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Supernova (Level 1):' Nova surrounds himself in a sphere of orange energy. This is Nova's most effective Hyper Combo. *'Gravametric Blaster (Level 1):' Nova fires an orange energy beam in front of him. This consumes all of your red life and converts it to extra damage. There are 3 stages to this hyper depending on how much red life you burned. *'The Human Rocket (Level 1):' Nova blasts off, damaging the opponent on contact. The direction of this hyper can be changed to hit the opponent up to three times. X-Factor Theme Song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Nova's rival appears to be Phoenix Wright. Nova has gained supernatural powers that he puts to use thwarting mundane crimes. Wright, as an average human, has endured supernatural ordeals, and even faced villains of a mystic nature. Another reason they could be rivals is that they both protect the innocent and punish the guilty in their own way, Nova with violence and Phoenix Wright with the law. * Nova is the only Marvel newcomer with 3 level 1's. Frank is the only Capcom newcomer to have 3 level 1's in ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Nova is voiced by Troy Baker, who voices several Marvel heroes and villains in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Baker also voiced Ishida Mitsunari in Capcom's Sengoku Basara series. *Nova's appereance indicates he is a nova prime and so needs the worldmind computer to help him control the power of the nova force, but it is unknown if he is in the game. *Nova's ending features him reflecting and cherishing his time in the Nova Corps before he reveals his new team in the Mega Nova Corps. The team itself consists of Mega Man(classic), Proto man, Roll, Beat, and Zero all in Nova centurion outfits. Gallery Colors34.JPG|Nova's alternate costumes. Nova022 cov.jpg|A nova Corps prapaganda poster nova.jpg|nova's wallpaper trailer1.jpg|Nova battle Ryu in the UMvC3 intro. Nova_DLC_14363_640screen.jpg Screenshots 13_umvc3screen02.jpg 13_umvc3screen04.jpg 13_umvc3screen05.jpg 13_umvc3screen07.jpg 13_umvc3screen08.jpg Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Marvel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Battery characters Category:Nova